


To the stars above

by MayLovelies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Aredel and Eol take Maeglin to see the stars for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little cute prompt i enjoyed writing!

Years before they married, Aredhel remembered the long nights she spent with Eöl walking quietly along the shoreline. The sky was heavy and dark, and to even the sharpest eye, visibility was near impossible.

However, the stars in Nan Elmoth illuminated brighter than any Aredhel had ever seen, and the moon was so close, it’s glimmer lit up both the shore and the ocean. If not for the moon and stars, Aredhel and Eöl would have lost their way (well maybe not Eöl, but Aredhel for certain). And she never forgot those nights of illuminated beauty, walking hand and hand with her husband.

As of recent, a new dark elf entered the home and though wobbly, walked around the house looking for something to do. Aredhel knew that he had her spirit engrained in him, but had for some time now, refused to let him outside in fear he’d run away or get lost, for he was far too small to go out alone.

However, Aredhel had not forgotten the stars that lit the night sky and as she and Eöl spent hours on end beneath their pure light, she wanted Maeglin to see them as well. By her will, he had not yet stepped foot outside of their home, therefore he had never seen the stars, however now was the perfect time. Both she and Eöl had tracked the ever-changing sky and on this very night, the moon was full and the stars at their brightest.

So Eöl and Aredhel had decided that this was the perfect time to take their son on an adventure.

That night, they dressed in their heavy cloaks and boots thick enough for the brush. And Maeglin stood in the corner sucking his thumb, watching as his parents prepared for their journey.

“Come, we must go now.” Eöl spoke, beckoning the young elf his way and like always, Maeglin wobbled toward his parents with his eyes wide open. However, it was Aredhel who snatched him before Eöl could, holing him tightly and pressing her lips to his full cheeks. As usual, Maeglin got annoyed over time and began to swat at her, but Aredhel still held him close to her chest.

“Do you think he’s all right to go? You don’t think he’ll run off?” Aredhel questioned her husband.

“He is fine. If he runs, I will go after him. Don’t worry. Besides, it will be fun for him.” He approached Maeglin and ruffled his curly hair resulting in a laugh from the tiny elf.

Now comforted, Aredhel held him close and led the family to the stables. Each spouse took hold of their assigned horse and carefully, Aredhel positioned Maeglin on the saddle.

“Would you rather me not carry him?” Eöl called, leading his steed in front of Aredhel’s. “It has been some time since you rode, I assume you’d want to go fast.” And it was true. Aredhel had not ridden her horse recently due to her pregnancy, and she did yearn to ride freely through the forest with her hands gripping the silky mane. However, when it came to Maeglin she wanted him on her saddle, for he’d have to get used to it eventually.

“I can manage love.” She cast a smile Eöl’s direction.

“Let us go then.”

As they travelled to the beach, both parents watched and listened as Maeglin stared on at the variety of plants and animals within the woods of Nan Elmoth. Occasionally, he saw other elven residents and screamed in delight. Eöl and Aredhel could not help but laugh, but were quick to quiet him as to not scare their subjects.

Not to long after they left, they made it to the beach and Aredhel was the first to hop off, clutching Maeglin to her chest.

With her free arm, she reached for Eöl who extended his and took Aredhel’s hand in his own. For a second or so, the two held that position smiling lovingly at each other as if remembering the times they’d spent hand in hand before. This time would be no different, they’d just have someone else to enjoy the ocean with them.

“Let him walk, Aredhel.” Eöl soon spoke, tugging his wife’s hand.

“It is too dark.” She replied, glancing toward Maeglin who attempted to reach for her long black hair.

“He can manage. If he runs ahead, I will catch him.” Eöl repeated.

There was much thought on Aredhel’s part until she released Maeglin. Both parents held their breaths when he shot like a dart ahead of them, but eventually he slowed down, observing the terrain, and listening to the water hit the shore.

“I told you.” Eöl smiled, pulling Aredhel closer. Holding on to one another, both parents followed Maeglin as he ran screaming ahead. Though he could not yet speak, he made tons of noises of acknowledgement and happiness as he held grains of sand in his little palms.

“He seems to be enjoying himself.” Eöl commented, glancing toward Aredhel.

“Yes, but that is not the best part,” She addressed her son. “come love, there is much more to see.” 

Maeglin’s little eyes lit up at his mother’s voice and he ran toward her, grabbing on to her leg in glee.

“Now, look up at the sky.” She told him. “What do you see?”

And at that moment, the whole family took time to gaze up at the cloudless night sky and like Aredhel suspected, the stars and moon loomed in brilliance, reflecting beautiful rays of light upon the ocean and the sand.

When Maeglin met their image, his little mouth dropped and his eyes opened wide. The stars glimmered in his little pupils, captivating him almost instantly. He made little noises, and though not coherent, Aredhel gathered something along the lines of “Woow!”.

Both parents chuckled at their son’s amusement, and even more so as he stuck his little hands into the air, trying to grab the sky.

“You cannot reach them, my son.” Eöl commented, taking hold of Maeglin’s hand.

“Though in Aman, you almost could…they were so close and so bright.” Aredhel spoke, growing slowly somber and nostalgic of her old home. Eöl, seeming to notice his wife’s disposition changed the subject.

“Do not think of such wistful things. Look now Aredhel, he wishes to be released.” 

And as Eöl said, Maeglin was extremely restless. With a smile and a warmth filling her heart, she placed him on the ground and he ran. Faster than usual, he ran to the ocean with his arms outstretched. Out of instinct, both parents trailed behind him.

As he grew dangerously close to the water, Aredhel began to call out, but suddenly she realized that her son reached desperately for the reflection of the moon and stars upon the water.

“Oh love…” She muttered, breaking from her husband, and walking into the shallow ocean. She bent down and took hold of Maeglin. “It’s beautiful, is it not? The moon…” Aredhel took another breath, and squeezed Maeglin tighter.

It did not take long for Eöl to join them, his feet crashing against the cool water. From his wife, he took hold of Maeglin, placing the young elfling on his shoulders do he could yet again reach for the stars.

“Just a little longer, and you may be tall enough.” He chuckled.

And with that, Aredhel took to her husband’s arm and in silence, the trio gazed into the sky before making rounds down the shore line.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, and in general, I love taking in silm prompts if you're curious!


End file.
